


Protection

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza and Mira go on a mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



It was the first time Erza and Mira went out on a job together, the first real job that Mira had taken on in years if she were being honest. When Erza had asked Mira to go on the mission with her, Mira was naturally nervous. Of course she knew how Erza fought, and she was confident in her own abilities. But Erza had assured her that everything would be alright, and Mira trusted her girlfriend.

“Are you alright?” Erza asked as they walked toward the field that the town elder had directed them toward.

“I’m fine.” Mira smiled, trying to push away her nerves. “It’s just...”

“I know.” Erza sighed, leaning in and kissing Mira’s cheek. “Everything will be okay, I promise.”

“You’re right.” Mira nodded, raising her arms above her head and stretching a little. “I’m just being silly.”

“It’s perfectly normal to be nervous.” Erza replied calmly, glancing around the field. “It’s been a while, but we’re both strong, this should be an easier job.”

Mira chuckled before they heard a rustling coming from behind. A dark figure jumped from the grass and lunged at the women, in an instant, Erza sliced the monster in half with a sword that she conjured. More appeared out of nowhere, all lunging at the two of them and trying to get at their throats.

With a glare, Mira took on her Satan Soul form and started to beat the monsters down along side Erza. She had to admit that it was exhilarating to be fighting again. That is until another monster, at least four times as big as the others came lumbering out of the forest.

There was a loud roar that put Mira’s nerves on edge. The beast looked down at the two of them and roared again, its breath stank. Mira wrinkled her nose before lunging toward it from above, while Erza went below. The beast flailed its limbs and knocked Erza out of the way and made her fly right into a tree.

Mira growled as she watched Erza get back up out of the corner of her eye before ripping at the monster’s eye, blinding it in one eye. Erza slashed at the monster’s leg, causing bright purple blood to flow from its wound and douse her with it. A small chuckle escaped Mira’s lips as she watched Erza wipe the blood from her face with a scowl.

Just as Mira thought the monster was going to fall, it used its tail to swing at her one last time. Despite the tail’s speed, Erza managed to get in front of it and use her shield to protect Mira from the hit, only to be knocked down to the ground. Mira’s eyes widened when Erza didn’t get back up. She dove at the monster and shot a beam of energy at its stomach before dodging another limb and kicking it in the face.

Mira powered down and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow before running over to where Erza was. There was a large cut on her forehead, but she wasn’t hurt anywhere else. She felt Erza’s pulse and let out a sigh of relief, only to frown when a few other monsters came out of hiding and lunged at her.

Despite managing to kill them, Mira had sustained a few injuries.

* * *

Erza awoke in the guild’s infirmary with a groan. She sat up tentatively before gently bringing a hand to her forehead and feeling the large bandage that had covered the wound from earlier. With a sigh, she moved to climb off the bed before a hand touched her shoulder and pushed her back down.

“Just give yourself a moment to recover.” Mira chuckled dryly before kissing the bandage on Erza’s forehead.

Erza’s eyes widened when she saw Mira’s condition. She had a few bandages covering her face and arms with a black eye. Her heart sank when she realized what had happened, or what she guessed what happened. Her memory was a little fuzzy.

“Are you alright?” Erza asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She was a little dizzy from the sudden movement and her legs felt weak.

“This is why I told you to stay down.” Mira sighed, cupping Erza’s cheek with another laugh. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Are you alright?” Erza repeated, not looking away from the bandages that covered her girlfriend’s body.

“I’m fine.” Mira replied calmly, kissing Erza’s lips gently. “There were a few stragglers that I needed to take care of after you shielded me.”

Erza’s face twisted into a scowl as she looked away. “I’m sorry, Mirajane.” Was all she said before walking out of the infirmary.

* * *

Mira found Erza sitting at the edge of the East Forest, staring at the stars with a sad expression on her face. With a sigh, Mira sat down beside her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and running her fingers through Erza’s hair. Erza sighed and leaned into the embrace, allowing Mira to continue.

“It’s not your fault.” Mira said calmly. “It’s no one’s fault.”

“I promised that everything would be okay.” Erza muttered.

“And it was.” Mira replied, with a smile. “Everyone is fine, we helped that village, we got paid, and you finally got me out of the guild. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“If you had these wounds, you’d consider it a job well done and still have enough energy to beat Natsu and Gray into little pulps.”

“But you’re-”

“I’m not made of glass, Erza. You don’t need to protect me.”

“But I want to...”

Mira was silent before pulling away and looking Erza in the eyes. “I know, but you need to recognize that I can take care of myself.” Mira smiled.

“I know that.” Erza sighed, frowning a little. “I just... I know you’re strong. And you’re brave, and you protect everyone you care about... But who’s going to protect you?”

“I could say the same about you.” Mira laughed, kissing Erza again. “Why don’t we both promise to just be more careful, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
